Write My Story With You
by liltaetae
Summary: Mencintai seseorang adalah perasaan yang wajar. Tak ada yang salah dengan hal itu. Kita sebagai manusia hanya bisa berharap orang yang kita cintai adalah takdir kita di masa depan. Namun, Tuhan selalu memegang kuasa penuh atas segalanya bukan? Terkadang kita tidak akan bisa menebak apa yang bisa terjadi pada kita di masa depan.- Ini cerita V X Suga (TaeGi, VYoon) slight MinYoon


**Write My Story With You**

 **V x Suga ( TaeGi ) slight MinYoon**

 **Romence, friendship, a litlle bit sad**

 **BOY x BOY. Don't like don't read. Yang cetak miring ceritanya flashback. Mianhe, kalo bahasa dan alur cerita amburadul dan ngga karuan. Jangan lupa review juseyo ^^**

Namja manis itu berdiri di balkon apartementnya dengan secangkir coklat panas yang asapnya masih sedikit mengepul. Menyesapnya sedikit demi sedikit. Ia menatap ke arah taman yang tepat berada di depan apartemen nya berada. Senyum manisnya mengembang dibibir tipisnya. Kenangan manis yang selalu berputar di dalam pikirannya kembali menariknya pada peristiwa manis itu. Pada hari dimana seseorang datang dan mengubah segala ketakutannya menjadi sebuah kekuatan yang ia sendiri pun tak paham dari mana asalnya. Yang ia tahu namja itulah yang menjadi sumber kekuatannya.

 _Hari itu hujan turun dengan lebatnya. Hawa dingin bahkan menguar tanpa peduli dengan orang-orang yang merasa kedinginan meskipun sudah menggunakan baju hangat dan payung. Begitu pula dengan seorang namja manis yang masih berteduh di bawah sebuah toko kecil di ujung jalan. Ia memang memakai baju hangatnya, yah karena ini sudah memasuki musim gugur dan ia tidak mau mati kedinginan karena tak memakai baju tersebut. Namun sesuatu terlupakan oleh namja manis tersebut. Ia lupa membawa payungnya. Dan jadilah ia berdiri dibawah toko kecil ini untuk berteduh. Padahal ia sudah sangat ingin pulang dan menghangatkan tubuhnya di bawah selimut tebalnya. Dan hell, sekarang ia malah terjebak di sini dengan hujan deras yang entah kapan akan berhenti._

 _Namja manis itu berdecak sebal. Kulit putih pucatnya basah terkena percikan nakal dari air hujan yang masih saja tak mau berhenti. Wajah masam namja itu bertambah masam setelah dua orang yang baru saja datang untuk berteduh mengganggu dirinya. Sebenarnya bukan dirinya tapi yang tepatnya adalah perasaannya. Namja manis itu menundukkan kepalanya, merasa terjebak dalam hal terbodoh dalam hidupnya. Bukan tanpa alasan ia merasa gelisah, namja tampan yang baru saja ikut berteduh di depan toko yang sama dengannya adalah orang yang telah mengubahnya. Mengubahnya menjadi namja dingin dan sangat tertutup. Namja yang selalu menempati posisi pertama dalam tahta hatinya. Dan namja yang sudah mengkhianati kepercayaan penuh yang ia berikan. Namja yang hingga sekarang bahkan belum mampu hilang dari dalam otaknya. Namja manis itu menghembuskan nafasnya keras, huh bukankah mereka sudah berakhir? Jadi untuk apalagi ia merasa canggung berada di dekat namja tampan itu? Bukankah ia sudah membuatnya kecewa? Jadi tidak ada alasan lagi untuk tetap mengharapkan namja sepertinya._

 _"oh, Y..Yoongi hyung?",namja cantik yang sedari tadi menunduk mengangkat kepalanya kaget. Tak mengira jika namja tampan di sebelahnya menyadari jika itu dirinya._

 _"hai Jimin-sshi, apa kabar?", Yoongi tersenyum sekilas, menatap namja tampan yang masih memandang sedikit kaget padanya._

 _"b...baik hyung. Apa yang hyung lakukan disini? Bukankah hyung..."Jimin terpaksa menghentikan kalimatnya mendengar interupsi dari namja manis lain yang ada di sampingnya._

 _"kau mengenal orang itu hyung?"ah, Yoongi ingin sekali mengatakan bahwa ia sangat sangat mengenal namja tak tahu diri di depannya itu. Tapi Yoongi masih waras untuk tak menjadi seorang perusak untuk hubungan orang lain. Yah setidaknya dia tak harus menjadi orang brengsek juga untuk membalas sakit hatinya bukan?._

 _"yah, kami hanya teman saat masih Senior High School. Ah apa kau kekasih Jimin?",Yoongi tersenyum sangat manis pada namja manis bergigi kelinci di samping Jimin. Membuat Jimin seketika mematung tak tahu harus mengatakan apa._

 _"ne. Kenalkan Jeon Jungkook imnida",Jungkook mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Yoongi yang di sambut hangat oleh Yoongi yang masih memasang senyum manisnya._

 _"begitu ya. Kalau begitu aku permisi ne, masih ada hal yang harus aku lakukan. Dan senang berkenalan denganmu Jungook-sshi. Aku permisi ne",Yoongi hendak melangkah pergi saat sebuah tangan menahan pergerakkannya. Itu tangan Jimin, hah ingin apa lagi dia. Yoongi menatap dingin Jimin._

 _"kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku hyung. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Bukankah kau pergi ke Jepang sejak saat itu",Yoongi memutar bola matanya jengah mendengar penuturan Jimin yang seolah itu adalah hal yang sangat wajar. Hey, ingatkan Yoongi, ia pergi karena namja di depannya itu. Kenangan menyakitkan yang tak mau pergi itu membuatnya harus rela pergi ke negeri orang. Kalau bukan karena usaha keras seseorang yang membuat Yoongi bisa bangkit dari kesedihannya, mungkin ia masih berada di negeri sakura itu saat ini. Kalau bukan karena seseorang yang berhasil meyakinkannya untuk bisa berdiri sendiri di atas kakinya tanpa harus bergantung pada namja di depannya ini. Ya ampun apa Jimin menjadi bodoh atau semacamnya sih? Membuat Yoongi benar-benar ingin menampar wajah tampan namja itu._

 _"ah ya, aku sudah kembali beberapa bulan yang lalu. Apa aku perlu mengingatkan jika aku tak pernah berniat pergi jika saja tidak ada seorang namja brengsek tak tahu diri yang membuatku terpaksa pergi karena luka yang sengaja ia buat untukku? Hahaha sungguh aku muak melihat wajah sok polosnya itu. Membuatku ingin menamparnya",Yoongi menghempaskan tangan Jimin yang mencengkram lengannya. Berjalan menjauh menerobos hujan masih lebih baik daripada ia harus berada di satu tempat dengan orang seperti Jimin._

 _Yoongi terus berjalan, tak peduli hujan deras yang masih terus turun. Melupakan fakta bahwa jarak apartemennya masih cukup jauh dengan tempat ia berada saat ini. Yoongi terus berjalan mengabaikan tubuhnya yang sudah bergetar karena dingin yang sangat menusuk. Air mata itu kembali jatuh, bercampur dengan air hujan yang turun yang entahlah terasa semakin deras. Huh, siapa yang menyuruh air mata sialan ini jatuh? Apa gunanya menangisi namja sepertinya? Bukankah aku sudah bertekad melupakan semuanya bahkan menghapus semua tentangnya dari ingatanku?. Yoongi menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah cafe yang cukup sepi. Masih betah berada di bawah guyuran hujan deras yang menemaninya. Sungguh ia merasa sangat lelah dengan kehidupannya sendiri. Entah kenapa tuhan seperti tak pernah ingin berpihak padanya. Semua yang di sayanginya dan dicintainya sepenuh hati pergi meninggalkannya._

 _"oemma, kenapa masih terasa sangat menyesakkan seperti ini? Hiks... oemma, appa aku ingin ikut dengan kalian saja",Yoongi berkata lirih. Menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Di saat seperti ini ia sangat ingin menyusul kedua orang tuanya yang sudah meninggal semenjak ia berusia 15 tahun. Yoongi kini benar-benar merasa kesepian. Meskipun Yoongi sudah terbiasa dalam kesendirian tapi entah mengapa saat ini ia benar-benar butuh seseorang untuk menopangnya agar tetap bisa berdiri. Yoongi merindukan namja itu. Sahabat baiknya yang tak pernah sekalipun meninggalkannya meskipun sekejap. Demi apapun ia benar-benar sangat lelah rasanya. Yoongi memukul pelan dadanya yang terasa sangat sesak, menghiraukan semua tatapan bingung yang ditujukan orang-orang berlalu lalang di dekatnya._

 _"berhentilah menangis hyung. Apa kau pikir dengan menangis dan putus asa semuanya akan berubah jadi lebih indah? Jebal, bukankah kau sudah berjanji melupakan semuanya?",Yoongi mendongak, mendapati seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya berdiri di hadapannya sambil menggenggam tangkai payung putih besar kesayangannya. Namja di hadapan Yoongi dengan cepat membawa namja manis di hapannya ke dalam pelukannya. Membuat Yoongi merasakan sebuah kenyamanan yang menenangkan._

 _"Taehyung-ah...",Yoongi hanya mampu menyebut nama pemuda yang memeluknya itu. Pemuda yang mendeklarasikan dirinya sebagai fans nomor satu Yoongi sejak SMA dan menjadi sahabat Yoongi hingga saat ini. Orang yang paling mengerti apa yang terjadi pada Yoongi. Orang yang memutuskan untuk membawa Yoongi pergi ke Jepang saat ia tahu namja manis itu terluka karena kekasih yang sangat ia cintai dengan teganya berselingkuh. Orang yang membuat Yoongi bertekad untuk bangkit dan kembali menjadi Yoongi yang kuat. Ya, Taehyunglah yang membuat Yoongi bangkit dari kesedihannya selama setahun ini. Yah, meskipun Taehyung tidak mampu membuat Yoongi kembali ceria seperti biasanya._

 _"berhentilah menangis hyung. Bukankah aku sudah bilang, berhentiah untuk selalu melihat ke arahnya. Kau tahu banyak orang di luar sana yang lebih pantas untuk mu hyung. Tak bisakah sekali saja kau mendengarkanku hmm?",Taehyung berujar lembut sambil tetap memeluk Yoongi dengan begitu erat. Membuat sang empu yang di peluk memejamkan mata merasakan kenyamanan yang semakin membuatnya tenang. Entahlah, Yoongi tak tahu apa ini, tapi ia merasa sangat nyaman saat berada di dekat Taehyung. Bahkan lebih nyaman daripada saat bersama Jimin dulu._

 _"mianhe. Aku sudah melanggar janji kita Tae-ah. Mianhe",Yoongi mencengkram erat kaos bagian belakang yang di gunakan namja tampan itu. Ah, ia baru sadar kalau Taehyung tak menggunakan baju hangatnya._

 _"arraseo. Sekarang kajja kita pulang. Kau akan demam jika terus terkena hujan begini",Taehyung menuntun Yoongi berjalan di sampingnya. Masih berada dalam dekapan hangat miliknya dan juga sebuah jacket tebal yang tersampir di badan mungil Yoongi._

 _Taehyung menatap wajah pulas Yoongi. Ia tersenyum menyadari betapa manisnya Yoongi di saat tertidur begitu. Saat ini mereka berada di dalam mobil Taehyung pasca acara hujan-hujanan yang dilakukan Yoongi beberapa menit yang lalu. Taehyung tersenyum lirih melihat keadaan sang hyung. Di dalam hati ia menyumpahi Park Jimin yang sudah mengubah hyungnya yang manis dan ceria menjadi dingin dan tertutup seperti sekarang ini._

 _Mobil sport putih itu memasuki area parkir sebuah apartement mewah di daerah Gangnam. Seorang namja tampan turun dari dalam mobil tersebut, ia berjalan menuju sisi lain dari mobilnya dan membuka pintu mobil tersebut. Menampakkan seorang namja manis yang tertidur pulas di dalam balutan hangat jacket tebal milik namja tampan tersebut. Taehyung –namja tampan- itu menggendong namja manis itu di punggungnya, berusaha untuk tidak mengusik tidur nyenyak sang hyung._

 _Taehyung berjalan memasuki apartement miliknya. Ia merebahkan tubuh mungil Yoongi di atas kasur empuk di kamar milik Yoongi. Bukan tanpa alasan Yoongi memiliki kamarnya sendiri di apartement Taehyung. Itu karena Taehyung sangat sering meminta Yoongi untuk menginap di apartementnya sehingga Taehyung memberikan Yoongi kamar untuk dirinya sendiri. Yoongi sendiri tinggal di sebuah apartement sederhana yang ada di pinggiran daerah Gangnam. Yoongi bukanlah orang kaya seperti Taehyung. Ia bahkan harus rela kehilangan rumah peninggalan orang tuanya untuk membiayai sekolahnya. Taehyung bahkan sudah sangat sering meminta Yoongi untuk tinggal bersamanya, namun tak pernah diindahkan namja manis itu._

 _"hyung, berhentilah bersedih dan mengingatnya. Tak bisakah kau melihatku sekali saja?",Taehyung berujar lembut sambil mengusap rambut Yoongi yang menutupi keningnya. Taehyung bangkit dari duduknya dan meninggalkan kamar tersebut._

 _Yoongi terbangun saat mendengar suara gaduh yang mengganggunya. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali saat menyadari ini bukanlah apartementnya. Ah, ini pasti apartement Taehyung. Yoongi mendudukkan tubuhnya, memandang sekeliling kamar tersebut, hmm tak ada yang berubah dari kamar ini. Terakhir kali ia kemari yaitu sebelum ia pergi ke Jepang bersama Taehyung. Namja berkulit pucat itu melangkah turun dari tempat tidurnya. Menatap jam yang ada di nakas dekat tempat tidurnya. Jam 7.30 malam ternyata. Yoongi kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju lemari besar yang ada di sudut ruangan itu. Membuka pintunya dan mengambil sehelai T-Shirt yang seingatnya milik Taehyung dan sehelai celana pendek. Ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya._

 _Taehyung masih berkutat di dapur. Ia sedang berusaha membuat sesuatu yang bisa ia dan Yoongi makan untuk malam ini. Namun, sudah hampir satu jam ia bergulat dengan alat-alat di dapur dan tak menghasilkan apapun yang bisa dimakan. Lihatlah, nasib miris dari daging ayam yang gosong, telur dadar yang gosong dan tak berbentuk dan beberapa jenis mekanan yang err... sungguh tak layak untuk di makan. Namja berkulit tan tersebut menghembuskan nafas lelahnya. Meratapi kebodohannya yang tak bisa memasak dan menolak mentah-mentah bantuan dari sekertarisnya, Jung Hoseok._

 _"hah, seharusnya aku mengiyakan bantuan yang ditawarkan Hoseok hyung padaku tadi",Taehyung menatap ngeri hasil masakannya yang gagal total itu. Perhatiannya teralih saat penglihatannya menangkap seseorang yang berjalan ke arahnya. Sesaat, Taehyung terpana melihat Yoongi yang terlihat sangat manis dengan T-Shirt kebesaran miliknya yang membuat bahu putih Yoongi terekspos begitu saja._

 _"oh hyung, kau sudah bangun. Apa kau tidur nyeyak?",Taehyung memasang senyum manisnya sambil masih menatap takjub pada Yoongi yang benar-benar terlihat cantik menurutnya._

 _"hmm. Dan kau sedang apa? Jangan bilang kau sedang berusaha membuat semua bahan makananmu terbuang sia-sia?",Yoongi berjalan semakin dekat menuju pantry. Menatap kaget semua hasil karya seorang Kim Taehyung. Sedetik selanjutnya, Yoongi tertawa terbahak melihat hasil masakan Taehyung._

 _"aku tahu hyung, aku tak berbakat dengan semua tentang memasak. Jadi bisakah kau berhenti tertawa?",Taehyung menatap sebal Yoongi yang masih saja tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya._

 _"baiklah. Terserah kau saja, aku pergi ke luar dulu mencari makanan",Taehyung sudah akan beranjak dari tempatnya saat tiba-tiba saja Yoongi berdiri di hadapannya. Membuat namja tampan itu hampir saja terjungkal karena kaget._

 _"siapa yang menyuruhmu pergi heoh? Duduklah dengan manis di sana dan aku akan memasakkan sesuatu untuk makan malam kita",Yoongi menepuk pelan bahu Taehyung sambil menunjuk sofa yang berada di ruang keluarga._

 _"aye sir! Masaklah yang enak ne hyung",Taehyung melangkah menjauh meninggalkan Yoongi yang kembali terkekeh pelan melihat kelakuan Taehyung. Ia berbalik menuju dapur dan mulai membereskan kekacauan yang terjadi di sana dan tentu saja mulai memasak sesuatu untuk mereka berdua._

Yoongi -namja manis itu- masih setia berdiri di balkon apartementnya sambil menatap langit yang mulai menurunkan butiran-butiran halus ke bumi. Lagi, Yoongi tersenyum mengingat semuanya. Semua moment manisnya dengan seseorang yang tak akan pernah tergantikan untuknya.

"Hujan yang membuat kita bersama, keutchi..",Yoongi menyesap kembali coklat yang tinggal setengah di dalam cangkirnya.

 _Seorang namja manis tampak sedang sibuk berkutat dengan segala macam peralatan dapur yang ada dihadapannya. Ia saat ini sedang membuat sarapan pagi. Ketenangannya pun terganngu saat mendengar sebuah teriakan yang memekakkan telinga dari salah satu kamar di apartement itu. Yoongi mendelik sebal ke arah pintu kamar yang menjadi sumber suara tersebut._

 _"Huaaaa aku terlambat ke kantor. Astaga, meeting penting...astagaaa...",kurang lebihnya begitulah bunyi teriakan absurd dari salah satu kamar tersebut. Astaga, dia bukan anak SMA lagi bahkan sekarang ia sudah menjadi seorang CEO tapi kenapa kelakuannya seperti anak umur 5 tahun sih -_- Membuat Yoongi kembali berdecak sebal. Ia pun meneruskan acara memasaknya yang sempat terusik. Sekitar 15 menit kemudian Yoongi pun menyelesaikan acara memasaknya, dibarengi dengan pintu kamar yang di buka dengan tergesa oleh penghuni lain apartement tersebut._

 _"Yoongi hyung, kenapa kau tak membangunkanku? Kau tahu aku terlambat 15 menit. Dan untung saja Hoseok hyung bilang meeting penting di perusahaan di tunda hingga jam sepuluh nanti",Taehyung terus mengoceh sambil terus berusaha memasang dasinya sambil tetap berusaha membenarkan jas abu-abu milikya. Yoongi yang melihatnya, reflek meraih dasi yang sedari tadi membuat namja di depannya itu kerepotan. Dengan sabar Yoongi memasangkan dasi milik Taehyung dan juga membenarkan jas yang digunakan Taehyung._

 _"salahkan kebiasaan tidur mati mu Tae. Aku sudah berkali-kali membangunkanmu tapi tetap saja kau tidak bangun. Dan kalau kau terlambat karena itu berarti bukan salahku. Lagipula kalau kau ada meeting jam 10 itu masih 2,5 jam lagi Tae. Dan lagi berhenti bersikap seperti anak umur 5 tahun Tae, dimana wibawamu sebagai seorang CEO huh?",Yoongi berjalan meninggalkan Taehyung yang saat ini sibuk dengan jam tangannya. Astaga namja itu benar-benar. Yoongi mengambil sebuah piring dan menyendokkan nasi goreng kimchi buatannya ke dalam piring tersebut. Ia menaruh piring itu di depan Taehyung yang sudah duduk manis di hadapannya. Tak lupa segelas teh hangat juga menemani sarapan Taehyung pagi itu. Namja tampan itu tersenyum manis. Ia tak ingin munafik dengan mengatakan tak menginginkan hal seperti ini dari Yoongi. Bahkan ia sangat mendambakan hal-hal manis seperti ini._

 _"gumawo hyung. Sudah membuatkan sarapan untukku",Taehyung masih tersenyum manis menatap Yoongi yang sibuk dengan sarapannya._

 _"hmm ne. Oh ya Tae aku akan pulang setelah sarapan. Gumawo atas tumpanganmu kemarin hingga hari ini",Yoongi tersenyum pada Taehyung membuat namja itu ikut tersenyum._

 _"tempat ini selalu terbuka untukmu hyung. Ingatlah itu",Taehyung tersenyum "dan, ah kau kuantar saja ne. Bukankah kau juga akan pergi bekerja?",Taehyung kembali menyuap nasi goreng ke dalam mulutnya._

 _"tapi kan, kau ada meeting penting. Lebih baik aku tidak masuk saja hari ini ne, aku sudah terlambat Tae. Dan Seokjin hyung pasti akan menggantungku. Hanya karena aku sahabatmu bukan berarti aku bisa seenaknya kan",Taehyung kembali tersenyum melihat wajah murung Yoongi yang menurutnya lucu. Yoongi adalah karyawan di perusahaan milik Taehyung. Semua orang di perusahaan itupun tahu siapa Yoongi. Namun Yoongi tak ingin hanya karena hal tersebut, ia diperlakukan dengan spesial di perusahaan tersebut._

 _"arasseo. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang dan kau bisa istirahat hari ini",Taehyung yang sudah selesai dengan sarapannya berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Yoongi. Namja itu mengacak pelan rambut Yoongi, membuat sang empu sedikit merona karena malu._

 _Yoongi merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur miliknya. Taehyung sudah pergi dari beberapa menit yang lalu setelah mengantarnya pulang. Namja manis itu menaruh tangannya di depan dadanya sendiri, merasakan detak jantungnya yang meningkat akibat pelukan hangat yang Taehyung berikan sebelum ia meninggalkan namja manis itu. Yoongi bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri. Jika jujur ia merasa sangat nyaman dengan Taehyung, namun ia takut itu hanyalah perasaan sementara yang menjadikan Taehyung sebagai pelariannya. Ia takut akan melukai perasaan Taehyung nantinya. Namun sungguh, Yoongi merasa ia sangat ingin selalu berada di samping Taehyung dan selalu berada dalam pelukan nyaman namja itu._

 _"hah, tuhan apa yang harus aku lakukan?",Yoongi mengusap kasar wajahnya. Entahlah, dia sangat bingung saat ini. Apakah Taehyung juga mencintainya? Atau Taehyung hanya menganggapnya sebagai sahabat baik?. Yoongi benar-benar pusing memikirkan hal itu. Ia pun memutuskan untuk tidur agar pikirannya kembali jernih._

 _Yoongi terbangun saat merasakan getaran yang berasal dari handphonenya di atas nakas dekat tempat tidurnnya. Yoongi langsung menyambar handphone putih itu dan menempelkan benda persegi itu ke telinganya dan tentu saja setelah memencet tombol hijau yang ada di layar handphonenya._

 _"Yoongi hyung?",mata Yoongi membelalak kaget mendengar suara sedikit serak milik orang yang menghubunginya. Ah, dia lupa untuk melihat kontak orang yang menghubunginya tadi. Yoongi menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Ah, lagi-lagi dia menjadi kaku begini ketika harus berurusan dengan namja yang menghubunginya ini. Ada sesuatu yang tiba-tiba rasanya sangat ingin keluar dari dada Yoongi dan membuatnya lemas seketika karena tercekat nafasnya sendiri._

 _"aku tahu kau mendengarku hyung. Bisakah kau bertemu denganku malam ini hyung?",Yoongi masih dalam rasa kagetnya. Ia membuka mulutnya berniat membalas ucapan orang tersebut. Namun, seolah semua kosa kata yang Yoongi tahu menghilang dari otaknya dan membuatnya blank seketika._

 _"m...mwo?",Yoongi merutuki suaranya yang bergetar saat mengucapkan kata-kata singkat itu. Hah, bukankah seharusnya Yoongi sudah menjadi lebih kebal? Kenapa masih begini?_

 _"aku ingin bertemu denganmu hyung. Bisakah?",lagi, Jimin –namja yang menghubungi Yoongi- kembali mengulang pertanyaannya._

 _"apa ada sesuatu yang penting sehingga kau ingin bertemu dengan ku Jimin-sshi?",Yoongi tersenyum puas setelah ia berhasil mengucapkan kalimat tersebut tanpa cacat sedikitpun. Yah setidaknya dapat membuat imagenya tidak terlalu buruk._

 _"ah, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu hyung. Karena itu aku ingin bertemu denganmu",Jimin sedikit terkekeh mendengar Yoongi yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan sangat formal._

 _"baiklah. Kau ingin bertemu dimana?",Yoongi akhirnya menyetujui permintaan mantan kekasihnya itu. Well, tak ada salahnya juga kan untuk menemui namja itu. Bukankah Jimin masih berhutang sangat banyak penjelasan padanya soal perselingkuhannya itu?. Meskipun itu hal menyakitkan, tapi Yoongi butuh penjelasan soal hal itu._

 _"bagaiman jika di restoran china biasanya?",Jimin kembali meminta persetujuan pada Yoongi. Berharap sang hyung mau menyetujuinya. Dan benar saja Yoongi menyetujuinya dan mengatakan bahwa ia akan sampai dalam waktu setengah jam lagi._

 _At restaurant_

 _Yoongi telah duduk dengan manis di salah satu meja yang ada di dekat jendela besar yang memperlihatkan keadaan jalanan yang masih basah akibat dari hujan yang kemarin hingga tadi pagi mengguyur kota itu. Ia sesekali melirik jam tangan yang melekat di tangannya, mendesah pelan karena orang yang membuat janji belum juga tampak batang hidungnya._

 _"ck, ia tak pernah berubah. Selalu saja seperti itu",Yoongi bergumam pelan saat dirasanya meja yang ada di depannya sedikit bergeser dan terlihatlah seorang lelaki tampan yang duduk dihadapannya. Tersenyum sangat hangat ke arah Yoongi. Sesaat Yoongi terpana melihat penampilan Jimin yang sangat tampan seperti biasanya. Bahkan meskipun namja itu hanya menggunakan T-Shirt polo berwarna biru tua dengan celana jeans panjang dan tak lupa jacket kulit berwarna hitam yang melekat sempurna di tubuh atletisnya. Yoongi sedikit berdehem, menghalau rasa canggung yang tiba-tiba terasa sangat mengganggu._

 _'bahkan Taehyung jauh lebih tampan meskipun hanya menggunakan kaos kebesarannya dan celana pendek. Sangat jauh lebih tampan diban- eh?'Yoongi tersentak sendiri saat tiba-tiba kalimat itu terlintas begitu saja di otaknya, membuat pipinya sedikit bersemu merah. Tanpa Yoongi sadari membuat namja yang ada di hadapannya merasa bingung dengan tingkah Yoongi._

 _"Yoongi hyung, kau baik-baik saja kan?",Jimin menyuarakan keheranannya. Ia menatap penasaran pada Yoongi._

 _"ahahaha, yaya aku baik-baik saja. Tak perlu khawatir",Yoongi tertawa canggung. Sangat malu pada Jimin yang menyaksikan keidiotannya barusan. Yoongi pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela besar yang ada di sampingnya._

 _"hmm hyung, kau akan pesan apa?",Jimin membolak-balikan daftar menu yang ada di hadapannya. Yoongi tampak berfikir sejenak, hmmm... sepertinya segelas teh hijau dan nasi goreng beijing sudah cukup untuk membuatnya kenyang._

 _"eummm... teh hijau dan nasi goreng beijing saja",Yoongi menyuarakan pikirannya dan kembali menatap ke luar jendela. Membuat namja yang ada di hadapannya menghembuskan nafas berat. Sepertinya apa yang ada di luar jendela lebih menarik dibanding dirinya._

 _Jimin berdehem, ia ingin memulai percakapan dengan segera. Menyelesaikan apa yang seharusnya memang sudah ia selesaikan sekarang. Yoongi yang mendengar deheman namja tampan di depannya menoleh ke arahnya. Memasang tampang yang dingin seperti biasaya, membuat Jimin lagi-lagi merasa sangat bersalah pada Yoongi._

 _"hyung, bagaimana kabarmu selama setahun ini?",Jimin memulai percakapan. Menatap orang yang ada di hadapannya dengan senyuman tipisnya._

 _"haha, kenapa bertanya jika kau sudah melihat jika aku sangat jauh lebih baik dari setahun yang lalu",Yoongi tersenyum tipis mendengar pertanyaan Jimin. Huh, yang benar saja, apa gunanya ia bertanya jika sudah tahu jawabannya._

 _"mianhe hyung",Yoongi hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri saat mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Jimin. Heol, jika saja Yoongi tak ingat ia sedang dimana, mungkin Yoongi sudah memaki namja dihadapannya. Bahkan ia lebih buruk dari seorang playboy menurut Yoongi. Bagaimana mungkin ia baru meminta maaf sekarang setelah dia meninggalkan Yoongi terduduk sendirian di tengah badai salju di malam natal tanpa mau menoleh ataupun mengucapkan sepatah katapun padanya. Hari dimana menjadi titik balik dari semua kisah cinta dirinya dan Jimin. Ia bahkan sangat ingin melupakan hari itu dan menghapusnya dari ingatannya. Tapi bagaimana bisa ia menghapusnya jika itu akan datang tiap tahunnya. Dan berterima kasihlah pada seorang Park Jimin yang membuat Yoongi sangat membenci malam natal._

 _Yoongi tersenyum miris. Mengingat semua yang sudah ia kubur jauh dalam hati kecilnya kini kembali diungkit oleh orang yang membuat luka menganga yang tak pernah bisa ia sembuhkan itu._

 _"kau baru saja meminta maaf Jimin-sshi? Hah kemana saja kau selama ini sehingga baru meminta maaf? Ah, aku rasa kau lupa bagaimana cara mengucapkan kata maaf selama dirimu mulai bermain dibelakangku ya?",Yoongi berusaha dengan susah payah menahan air matanya yang bisa saja jatuh dalam sekejap. Yoongi mengepalkan erat tangannya, menahan luapan emosinya yang juga bisa meledak kapanpun ia mau. Setidaknya ia masih waras untuk menyadari dimana ia berada sekarang. Sesaat Jimin akan membalas ucapan Yoongi, makanan yang mereka pesan akhirnya datang juga. Sejenak ada jeda disana, saat pelayan itu menata semua pesanan mereka dan membungkuk hormat pada mereka berdua._

 _"maaf hyung. Aku tahu ini sangat menyakitkan bagimu dan aku sudah menjadi orang paling brengsek yang dengan mudahnya mengkhianatimu dan pergi tanpa menjelaskan apapun bahkan meminta maaf pun tidak",Jimin menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Sungguh ia sangat merasa bersalah pada Yoongi yang harus berusaha menata kembali kehidupannya setelah Jimin memutuskannya secara sepihak dan memilih pergi dengan namja lain._

 _"yah, harusnya kau sadar akan hal itu semenjak hari itu tuan Park. Dan kau berhutang penjelasan atas penghianatanmu itu padaku",Yoongi menatap Jimin dengan wajahya yang datar tanpa ekspresi apapun. Membuat Jimin terdiam melihatnya, ah sebegitu besarkah perubahan Yoongi setelah ditinggalkan olehnya?_

 _"baiklah. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya sekarang. Jungkook adalah cinta pertamaku hyung. Kami adalah sahabat semenjak taman kanak-kanak hingga SMP kelas dua. Dan aku harus pindah ke Seoul karena appa yang harus mengurus perusahaannya yang sudah lebih maju. Aku kehilangan kontak dengan Jungkook sejak saat itu. Dan kami kembali bertemu saat di kelas 2 SMA hyung. Saat itu aku sangat senang bisa melihatnya kembali, Jungkook mengatakan jika ia mencintaiku dan yah, kami berpacaran setelahnya",Jimin mendongak untuk melihat ekspresi Yoongi saat ini. Seperti dugaannya, namja manis itu mati-matian menahan air matanya yang sudah siap jatuh kapan saja._

 _"m...mwo? Kelas 2 SMA? Apa kau sadar, kau mengianatiku selama tiga tahun lebih Park Jimin? Apa aku sebodoh itu sehingga dengan mudah kau menghianatiku bahkan hingga selama itu?",Yoongi sudah tidak bisa membendung air matanya lagi. Hatinya sungguh sangat sakit mendengar penuturan Jimin. Dengan mudahnya ia mengatakan hal itu di depan Yoongi. Ya Tuhan, ingin sekali rasanya Yoongi melempar Jimin sekarang juga._

 _"Jeongmal mianhe hyung. Awalnya aku ingin memberitahu semuanya padamu. Tapi disisi lain aku masih sangat mencintaimu hyung. Kau boleh bilang aku egois hyung, tapi sungguh aku tidak bermaksud untuk melukai perasaanmu sama sekali. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa meninggalkannya hyung", Jimin kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Rasanya ia ingin menangis melihat namja dihadapannya yang terisak lirih karena dirinya. Tak bisa ia pungkiri, ia masih mencintai namja berkulit pucat itu meskipun cintanya untuk Jungkook jauh lebih besar sekarang._

 _"ya, kau sangat egois Jimin. Bahkan kau tak mau melepaskan salah satunya dan tanpa kau sadari kau malah melukai salah satunya. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa percaya ini",Yoongi mengusap kasar air matanya. Memilih memperhatikan makanan di hadapannya yang belum tersentuh sama sekali. Nafsu makannya sudah benar-benar hilang._

 _"aku benar-benar minta maaf hyung. Kau boleh membenciku hyung, tapi satu hal yang harus kau ketahui hyung, aku masih mencintaimu hingga saat ini hyung. Alasan kenapa aku meninggalkanmu begitu saja saat malam natal, karena aku tidak mampu jika harus meyaksikan kau menangis seperti itu hyung. Sungguh, itu akan membuat keputusanku kembali goyah. Aku tidak mau kau lebih terluka lagi hyung",Jimin menggenggam tangan Yoongi yang berada di atas meja. Dengan cepat Yoongi menepisnya, sungguh rasa bencinya sekarang lebih mendominasi dibandingkan apapun dalam dirinya._

 _"jangan pernah menyentuhku. Dan berhentilah mencintaiku Park Jimin. Sadarlah kau sudah punya Jeon Jungkook sekarang, dan apa kau masih ingin mempertahankan keegoisanmu itu? Kita bukan lagi anak SMA jimin!",Yoongi menatap tajam Jimin._

 _"tapi bukankah kau masih mencintaiku hyung? Aku benar kan? Dilihat dari sikapmu padaku, aku yakin kau masih mencintaiku hyung",Jimin menatap Yoongi dalam. Berusaha mencari secercah harapan dari iris cokelat muda milik namja manis itu._

 _"katakan jika kau masih mencintaiku hyung. Kita bisa memulainya kembali hyung, aku tahu kau masih sangat ingin bersamaku kan?",Jimin menggenggam erat kedua tangan Yoongi. Saat ini bahkan ia sudah duduk di kursi yang ada di sebelah Yoongi. Membuat namja manis itu kembali meneteskan air matanya, menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat. Bukan hal seperti itu yang dia inginkan, dia tidak ingin ada lagi yang tersakiti. Yoongi hanya ingin penjelasan Jimin tentang semua yang terjadi setahun silam, hanya itu._

 _PLAK_

 _"kau pikir aku namja macam apa hah? Kau pergi dan sekarang kau mau aku kembali lagi padamu? Aku bukan namja jalang yang bisa kau permainkan Park Jimin. Dan hargailah perasaan orang lain, apa kau sadar kau akan menyakiti Jungkook hah?",Yoongi tak lagi peduli ia sedang dimana saat ini. Sungguh ia ingin melenyapkan Jimin sekarang juga. Air matanya semakin deras turun sesaat setelah Jimin menciumnya dengan kasar. Ia ingin memberontak, namun tenaganya tak cukup besar untuk melawan._

 _'Taehyung-ah, tolong aku...jebal...',Yoongi berteriak didalam hatinya. Air matanya jatuh sangat deras mengingat perlakuan Jimin padanya saat ini._

 _BRAAKK_

 _Tiba-tiba saja Jimin terjungkal kebelakang. Yoongi yang merasa Jimin sudah tidak lagi di hadapannya membuka matanya. Ia terkejut melihat Taehyung yang berdiri menghadap dirinya dengan wajah memerah penuh amarah. Yoongi bersumpah, baru kali ini ia melihat Taehyung semarah itu. Namja bersurai cokelat itu kemudian menarik Yoongi dan menyembunyikan namja mungil itu di balik punggungnya. Ia menatap tajam Jimin yang kini sudah bangun dari lantai dan balik menatap tajam Taehyung._

 _"Jangan ikut campur urusanku dengan Yoongi hyung Tae",Jimin baru saja akan berjalan mendekat ke arah Yoongi saat namja tinggi di depan Yoongi mencegat langkahnya. Jimin mendecih menatap Taehyung yang masih memandangnya penuh amarah._

 _"minggir bodoh! Aku sedang tak ingin ribut denganmu sekarang",Jimin berteriak di hadapan Taehyung. Namun tak membuat Taehyung bergeming selangkah pun. Bahkan ia lebih mengeratkan pegangangan tangan kirinya pada pergelangan tangan Yoongi._

 _"menyingkir dari hadapanku sebelum aku membuat wajah tampanmu itu berakhir mengenaskan",Taehyung menekankan setiap kata yang ia ucapkan. Membuat Jimin sedikit melebarkan matanya karena terkejut. Jimin tidak tahu jika sekarang Taehyung tidak lagi seperti dulu._

 _"Tae...",Yoongi mengeratkan pegangannya pada jas abu-abu yang digunakan Taehyung. Air matanya masih saja tak mau berhenti. Sungguh ia benar-benar khawatir dengan Taehyung. Pasalnya, ini baru kali kedua Taehyung sangat marah setelah kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu di Jepang saat Yoongi tak sengaja membuat dirinya sendiri hampir mati tertabrak oleh bus. Dan Yoongi sangat tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika Taehyung tak segera meredam amarahnya itu._

 _"Jangan pernah menyentuh tunanganku lagi. Jika kau masih ingin hidup dengan damai Park Jimin-sshi. Setelah kau dengan sangat tega melukainya dan sekarang kau malah menginginkannya lagi? Jangan pernah berharap Park Jimin. Dia milikku sekarang, jadi menyingkirlah brengsek",baik Jimin maupun Yoongi sangat kaget mendengar kata-kata Taehyung. Terlebih Yoongi, ia tak pernah membayangkan kata-kata itu akan keluar dari mulut seorang Kim Taehyung. Sedangkan Jimin yang mendengarnya terdiam sejenak, dan kemudian ia tersenyum lirih._

 _"ck, jadi kau bertunangan dengan namja ini sekarang hyung? Baiklah kalau begitu, terserah saja. Aku tidak peduli. Tenang saja, aku tak akan mengganggu mu lagi hyung. Kalau kau bahagia aku sangat lega. Pergilah, biar kekacauan ini aku yang bereskan",Jimin tersenyum pada Taehyung dan Yoongi yang masih bersembunyi di balik punggung Taehyung._

 _"tanpa kau suruh pun kami akan pergi",Taehyung menarik lembut pergelangan tangan Yoongi. Meninggalkan Jimin yang masih berdiri di tempatnya._

 _Di dalam mobil_

 _Yoongi masih terdiam. Tak berani menatap Taehyung yang masih berusaha meredam amarahnya sendiri. Taehyung bukanlah tipikal yang mudah marah, namun jika ia sudah marah maka akan sangat sulit untuk meredamnya._

 _"malam ini juga. Kau harus pindah ke apartemenku hyung",Taehyung berucap dengan sangat dingin. Tatapannya tak lepas dari jalanan yang ada di depannya._

 _"ta...tapi Tae? Kenapa harus pi-" "aku tak menerima penolakan apapun hyung",seolah seperti sebuah perintah mutlak Yoongi tak lagi bisa membantah. Ia sangat tahu seperti apa seorang Kim Taehyung. Pada akhirnya Yoongi hanya bisa mengangguk patuh._

 _"besok pagi aku akan kirim orang untuk memindahkan semua barang-barangmu ke apartementku",Taehyung masih tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan. Bukan ia tak mau menatap Yoongi, tapi ia masih terlalu takut menatap Yoongi karena bisa saja saat ia menatap wajah manis itu air matanya turun begitu saja. Kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu masih terekam sangat jelas dalam ingatan Taehyung bahkan hingga sekarang._

 _Setelah beberapa menit perjalanan, akhirnya mereka sampai di apartement Taehyung. Yoongi melihat Taehyung yang turun terlebih dahulu dan berjalan tanpa mempedulikan Yoongi yang masih berada di dekat mobil. Yoongi yang melihatnya, ingin sekali kembali menangis melihat Taehyung. Namun ia menahannya sebisa mungkin._

 _Yoongi baru menginjakkan kakinya di dalam apartement saat ia mendengar pintu kamar Taehyung yang di banting dengan kasar. Bahkan jas dan dasi yang tadi digunakan Taehyung kini tergeletak begitu saja di lantai dekat sofa ruang tamu. Yoongi terdiam, dan pada akhirnya air mata itu kembali lolos begitu saja. Yoongi tahu, Taehyung butuh waktu untuk meredam amarahnya sendiri. Yoongi memungut jas dan dasi tersebut. Menaruhnya di atas sofa dan ia pun sekarang berjalan menuju kamarnya sendiri. Ia sudah sangat ingin menengglamkan wajahnya di bawah bantal dan menangis sepuasnya._

 _"mianhe Taehyung-ah",isakan demi isakan terus terdengar dari mulut mungil Yoongi. Namun tanpa Yoongi sadari namja yang ada di kamar sebelahnya juga terisak tak kalah pilunya dari Yoongi. Ia menyesali kelalaiannya dalam menjaga Yoongi. Dan ia juga sangat marah pada dirinya sendiri yang selalu menjadi pengecut tak berani mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Yoongi hingga detik ini._

 _Yoongi baru saja selesai membuat sarapan untuk dirinya dan Taehyung. Ia pun melirik ke arah jam dinding yang ada di dekat ruang makan. Sudah pukul 07.00 tapi Taehyung masih belum keluar dari kamarnya. Yoongi memutuskan untuk melihat Taehyung di kamarnya. Dengan sangat hati-hati Yoongi membuka pintu kamar berwarna cokelat tua itu. Ia sangat kaget melihat keadaan kamar yang tak jauh berbeda dari kapal pecah itu. Barang-barang yang biasanya tertata sangat rapi di atas meja dan rak-rak dekat dinding kini berserakan di lantai. Yoongi meringis menatap semuanya, inilah akibatnya jika Kim Taehyung sudah sangat marah._

 _Yoongi mengalihkan perhatiannya menatap namja yang meringkuk di atas tempat tidur empuknya tanpa menggunakan selimut. Ia masih menggunakan kemeja yang kemarin dan terlihat sudah sangat kusut. Yoongi berjalan mendekat ke arah Taehyung. Namja manis itu duduk di tepian ranjang, dan memperhatikan wajah damai milik namja tampan di depannya._

 _'seharusnya aku tidak mengabaikanmu Tae. Seharusnya aku menyadarinya lebih cepat. Maaf jika selama ini aku selalu mengabaikan perasaanmu. Sekarang aku tahu sepenting apa dirimu untukku Taehyungie. Saranghae'Yoongi tersenyum melihat wajah Taehyung. Ia mengangkat tangannya bermaksud mengelus pipi si namja tampan. Namun saat tangannya menempel pada permukaan kulit Taehyung, matanya membelalak kaget._

 _"Tae, astaga kau demam",Yoongi spontan terpekik. Ia kembali memastikan suhu tubuh Taehyung. Benar, ini panas. Astaga..._

 _"eunghh...Yoongi hyung?",Taehyung perlahan membuka matanya. Kepalanya terasa sangat sakit, belum lagi badannya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa sangat lemas._

 _"jangan banyak bergerak Tae. Tunggulah disini, aku akan mengambilkan handuk dan air hangat untuk mengompresmu. Kau demam",Yoongi berjalan menjauh dan berjalan bahkan bisa dikatakan setengah berlari untuk mengambil handuk kecil yang tersimpan di lemari kecil dekat dapur serta air hangat._

 _Taehyung yang masih merasakan pusing di kepalanya sedikit mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kamarnya. Astaga, sangat berantakan sekali. Taehyung berusaha duduk dan memperbaiki posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk bersandar di kepala ranjangnya._

 _"ya ampun. Ini pasti karena kejadian tempo hari saat menjemput Yoongi hyung",Taehyung mendesah berat. Tapi ia masih bersyukur karena setidaknya Yoongi masih sehat yah walaupun imbasnya sekarang dirinya merasa sangat pusing dan lemas._

 _Yoongi memasuki kamar Taehyung dengan sedikit tergesa. Di tangannya ada nampan yang berisi wadah bening berukuran sedang yang berisi air hangat serta gelas berisi air putih dan dua butir obat. Ia duduk di sisi ranjang Taehyung, kemudian dengan telaten ia mengganti pakaian Taehyung yang sudah basah oleh keringat dengan kaos longgar lengan pendek dan juga celana pendek. Kemudian ia mengompres Taehyung._

 _Tanpa sadar, lagi-lagi Yoongi menitikkan air matanya. Taehyung yang melihatnya langsung menghentikan Yoongi yang sedang merapikan selimutnya._

 _"kau menangis hyung? Wae?",Taehyung membawa kedua tangannya untuk menghapus bulir-bulir bening yang jatuh di pipi pucat Yoongi._

 _"hiks...hiks...",alih-alih menjawab, Yoongi malah makin terisak. Ia duduk di samping Taehyung yang kini sudah kembali dalam posisi duduk setelah tadi baru saja Yoongi menyuruhnya berbaring. Yoongi benar-benar merasa sangat bersalah karena membiarkan Taehyung memakaikan jacket tebal itu untuknya dan membuat dirinya sendiri sakit seperti ini._

 _"wae hmm? Kau masih mengingat kejadian semalam? Mianhe, atas kata-kataku yang lancang. Tapi sungguh hyung, aku tidak suka perlakuannya padamu. Aku tidak suka melihatnya menyakitimu lagi",Taehyung menundukkan kepalanya. Sekarang air matanya malah ikut turun. Yoongi yang melihatnya langsung saja menghambur ke dalam pelukan hangat milik Taehyung. Masa bodoh dengan omelan namja itu tentang kondisinya yang sedang demam. Yoongi menangis sejadi-jadinya di pelukan Taehyung. Bahkan baju Taehyung pun sudah basah dibuatnya._

 _"mianhe Taehyung-ah. Mianhe. Aku...aku seharusnya menyadarinya dari dulu. Seharusnya aku menyadari betapa banyak pengorbananmu untukku, berapa banyak waktu yang kau luangkan hanya untuk menjagaku. Membantuku bangkit dari keterpurukanku, membuatku bisa kembali berdiri sendiri di atas kedua kakiku. Seberapa sabar kau selalu menungguku untuk bisa menoleh meski hanya sesaat padamu. Maaf aku sudah banyak menyakiti hatimu. Maafkan aku Tae, aku terlambat menyadari bahwa aku menyayangimu. Bahkan lebih menyayangimu dibandingkan seorang Park Jimin. Saranghae",Taehyung menganga tak percaya mendengar penuturan Yoongi. Mulutnya seakan kaku tak bisa mengatakan apapun. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya mengelus lembut surai blonde milik namja manis di hadapannya._

 _"apakah masih bisa tae? Apakah aku masih punya kesempatan untuk bisa berada di sampingmu?",Yoongi mendongakkan kepalanya. Menatap wajah Taehyung. Sesaat mereka terdiam di posisinya. Dan pada akhirnya Taehyung tersenyum dan mempertipis jarak diantara mereka. Taehyung mempertemukan bibir mereka dalam sebuah ciuman lembut yang hangat sarat akan rasa cinta yang besar. Taehyung menyudahi ciumannya saat merasa Yoongi sudah membutuhkan asupan oksigen. Ia kembali tersenyum lembut menatap Yoongi yang saat ini menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang milik Taehyung._

 _"kau tahu hyung? Tanpa kau bertanya, kau seharusnya sudah tahu jawabannya bahwa aku selalu membuka hatiku untukmu. Bahkan jika aku harus menunggu lebih lama, tidak masalah. Karena hanya kau yang bisa membuatku jatuh cinta. Jadi Min Yoongi, would you be mine forever?",Taehyung menatap wajah manis yang masih setia menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Taehyung. Yoongi hanya mampu tersenyum sambil mengangguk tanda ia setuju._

 _"Saranghae hyung. Aku berjanji tak akan pernah menyakitimu dan selalu membuatmu tersenyum chagi",Taehyung mempererat pelukannya di badan mungil Yoongi yang dibalas kekehan kecil dari sang kekasih._

Yoongi kembali tersenyum mengingat semua kejadian itu. Ia kembali meminum cokelat panasnya dalam satu kali tegukan. Yoongi tersentak saat mendengar pintu utama apartement yang terbuka dan memperdengarkan teriakan cempreng seorang anak kecil.

"Oemmaaaaaa... Jihoon pulang",seorang namja kecil berumur 3 tahun berlari kecil menuju seseorang yang dipanggilnya oemma sambil membawa sebucket bunga edelweis di tangannya.

"aigoo anak oemma sudah pulang eoh? Kau darimana saja sayang?",Yoongi –namja yang dipanggil oemma- mencubit pelan pipi gembil sang anak yang terkekeh pelan dalam gendongannya.

"hmm...hoonie balu saja belkunjung kelumah Seokjin ahjumma dan belmain belsama Seokmin hyung ah dan ada juga Sumi yang datang belsama Jungkook ahjumma. Dan tadi aku dan appa membeli hadiah untuk oemma. Ini",Jihoon memberikan bucket bunga yang tadi di pegangnya pada Yoongi.

"omo... gumawo hoonie-ya. Ah dimana appamu hmm?",Yoongi menurunkan namja berpipi gembil itu dari gendongannya.

"appa? Ah, itu appa belsama woonie",jari-jari mungil Jihoon menunjuk seorang pria berwajah tampan yang sedang menggendong seorang namja kecil lainnya yang sedang terisak kecil.

"aigo, Jiwoonie kenapa menangis sayang?",Yoongi mengambil alih Jiwoon dari gendongan si pria tampan.

""Taehyungie, kenapa woonie menangis?",Yoongi menatap Taehyung yang masih melepaskan sepatunya.

"dia tadi tertidur saat perjalanan menuju pulang. Tapi saat aku mengangkatnya dia terbangun dan jadilah dia menangis hehe",Taehyung memperlihatkan cengiran lebarnya. Yoongi yang melihatnya hanya memutar bola matanya malas, astaga Kim Taehyung itu sudah berusia 29 tahun dan bahkan sudah punya dua anak, bagaimana sifatnya masih seperti alien begitu.

"huh, dasar kau ini aku kan sudah bilang. Hati-hati mengangkatnya saat tertidur. Jiwoon kan sangat sensitif Tae, sedikit salah saja dia akan seperti ini",Taehyung masih memasang cengiran lebarnya.

"yayaya chagi, dia sangat mirip dengan dirimu. Sangat sensitif, baru sedikit saja sudah menangis kkk~",Taehyung terkekeh sambil memeluk Yoongi dari belakang. Jiwoon sudah tak menangis dan lebih memilih bergabung bersama sang hyung yang sedang duduk santai di depan televisi sambil menonton kartun kesukaannya.

"ya! Enak saja mengataiku huh? Bahkan mereka mewariskan sifat alienmu Tae",Yoongi menatap sebal Taehyung yang masih betah memeluknya dengan erat. Secara tibe-tiba namja tinggi itu membalikkan tubuh sang 'istri' untuk berhadapan dengannya. Segera saja Taehyung menyatukan bibir mereka, tidak lama sih tapi cukup untuk membuat Yoongi merona hebat.

"astaga sayang, lihatlah bahkan kau masih saja merona saat kucium. Padahal kan ini sudah 5 tahun kita menikah dan kita sudah sering melakukannya. Kau masih malu padaku huh?",Taehyung kembali memeluk sang 'istri' yang kini menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Taehyung.

"ya! Jangan lakukan itu lagi di depan anak-anak bodoh!",Yoongi memukul pelan dada Taehyung membuat sang empu terkekeh pelan.

"nene arrasseo. Ah, lebih baik kita bergabung dengan mereka, oh atau kita kekamar saja dan membuat adik untuk si kembar? Bukankah suasananya sangat bagus?",Taehyung menoel dagu Yoongi membuat namja mungil itu kembali merona hebat.

"YA KIM TAEHYUNG MESUM!",Yoongi berteriak mengejar Taehyung yang sudah lebih dulu meninggalkan Yoongi untuk bergabung dengan anak kembar mereka.

Kim Taehyung dan Min Yoongi menikah 5 tahun yang lalu. Tepat 4 tahun setelah mereka berpacaran. Saat itu Taehyung yang berumur 25 tahun sudah sangat mapan dengan menjadi CEO muda di Kim Corp dan Yoongi berusia 26 tahun. Dan ia memutuskan untuk membuka sebuah caffe di daerah pertokoan di Gangnam. Ia berhenti dari kantor milik Taehyung dan memutuskan untuk berusaha sendiri tanpa harus bergantung pada Taehyung. Di usia pernikahan mereka yang ke 2 tahun mereka dikaruniai anak kembar yang sangat lucu dan diberi nama Kim Jihoon dan Kim Jiwoon. Jihoon dan Jiwoon mewarisi kulit putih pucat milik sang oemma serta mata sipitnya. Sedangkan hidungnya mewarisi sang appa. Selain itu Jihoon memiliki sifat yang lebih cenderung mirip Taehyung, sedangkan Jiwoon lebih mirip sang oemma.

Sedangkan hubungan Yoongi dengan Park Jimin kembali membaik setahun setelah Yoongi dan Taehyung menikah. Bahkan mereka menjadi sahabat dekat. Dan setengah tahun setelahnya Jimin menikah dengan Jungkook. Yoongi juga menjadi dekat dengan Kim Seokjin, kakak Taehyung yang menikah dengan seorang pengusaha muda jenius yang juga kolega Taehyung yaitu Kim Namjoon.

Mencintai seseorang adalah perasaan yang wajar. Tak ada yang salah dengan hal itu. Kita sebagai manusia hanya bisa berharap orang yang kita cintai adalah takdir kita di masa depan. Namun, Tuhan selalu memegang kuasa penuh atas segalanya bukan? Terkadang kita tidak akan bisa menebak apa yang bisa terjadi pada kita di masa depan.

THE END


End file.
